


羽绒服

by fragoleeeee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragoleeeee/pseuds/fragoleeeee
Summary: abo 车一点点怀孕提及黄脏雷背景是十月一号那天德国杯，互动是真的！所以算是发糖了 (‵▽′)/(你歪确实太怕冷了，他豆也确实太猴急了，裹着羽绒服还摸人家背摸得那么起劲——所以有了这篇文！
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 8





	羽绒服

羽绒服

“马尔科？”皮什切克看到裹着羽绒服过来的金毛小队长有些意外“你很冷吗？”全队的人都知道罗伊斯最怕冷，但这才十月出头，远远不是穿羽绒服的季节。

“冷？哦,是的......是有点冷。”罗伊斯整个人都缩在宽厚的羽绒服里，脸颊有些红，额头有些细细密密的汗水，看上去有些虚弱，还有点可怜。

“天，你快去休息吧，千万不要感冒了。剩下的事我来处理就好。”波兰人作为队副对于队里的事自然是操心得不行，在桑乔和布尔基都因感冒缺席的情况下，他不愿意队里再少任何一个人。尤其是罗伊斯，他刚刚经历了漫长的伤病，现在正需要找回状态。

“嗯，你放心吧，队副大人。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，示意自己的老搭档别太担心。

不知为何，皮什切克心里的疑惑和忧虑都无法轻易散去，即使他并没注意到一旁波兰同乡那滑过罗伊斯后背的手以及，对方脸上笃定的笑容——那是一种狩猎者快要得逞的得意笑容。

罗伊斯走进车库的时候就隐隐约约感觉不对劲，发情期的omega对于气味总是非常敏感，在昏暗中他嗅到了一丝丝让他安心的属于alpha的气味，这让他有些迷醉，循着那阵冷冽的松木味，他发现了气味的源头正是自己的车旁边的那个熟悉又陌生的人影。

“操......”他低低地骂了一句，但已经为时已晚，气味的主人已经发现了他，或者说，终于等到了他。踢满90分钟的拜仁前锋看上去依旧精力充沛，脸上挂着一丝戏谑又嘲讽的笑容。

“晚上好啊，马尔科。”宽厚的手掌熟练地抚上罗伊斯的后背，温柔的问候如同是恶魔的低语。

“晚上好。”罗伊斯牵强地扯起一个笑容，忍不住闭上眼睛想要吸入更多带有alpha气味的氧气。

“你想要我，对吗？”波兰人已经做好和金发前锋硬碰硬的准备——对骂和拳头他都曾经品尝过，但这样一个虚弱的罗伊斯是他永远心软的理由。

“也许吧。”罗伊斯垂下眼睛不愿意和眼前的人直视，当莱万啃上他的侧颈时，他还是忍不住呻吟出声，那里有柑橘味的秘密。

他早该知道的，omega发情的气味哪里是一件羽绒服就可以遮住的，alpha如同狩猎的野兽一样狡猾和机敏，根本不可能放过自己的猎物。

这只是一场你情我愿各取所需的性事，无关其他，在被莱万带上车之前，头脑昏沉的罗伊斯是这么安慰自己的。

他们还是没能忍住，一上车莱万就褪下了金发小队长的底裤，地下停车场的灯光太昏暗，他只能模糊地看清罗伊斯白皙的一段腰肢和腿根。

金发队长的体温比平常高一点，他已经硬了，莱万的一点点微小的触碰都让他禁不住地轻颤和喘息。

“是这里吗？”莱万修长的手指来回按压着罗伊斯敏感的腿心，那里已经湿的一塌糊涂了。但小队长还是沉默着咬唇，倔强地不愿意叫出来。

他讨厌轻易地就被莱万支配情绪，或者情欲。  
但显然alpha比他想象中更有耐心，拜仁前锋把罗伊斯纤细匀称的腿架在自己宽厚的肩膀上，埋下头试图吞下omega挺立的阴茎。六座的车太狭小了，拜仁先锋屈着身子，有些艰难。

“不......”羞耻心还在和情欲抗衡，破碎的拒绝从多特队长的嘴角溢出。

他们不是没为对方口交过，但那是他们还是恋人的时候，作为偶尔一夜情的炮友，他觉得alpha不用做那么多。说直白点，他不需要莱万低下姿态为他做任何事，直接把阴茎捅进他的屁股就可以了，粗暴的，直接的，毫无怜惜就可以。

但这话在莱万看来不是这个意思，他感到一丝丝恼怒，恼怒于对方习惯性的拒绝。不，你不用留下来陪我；不，你不用假惺惺地安慰我；不，你不可以标记我......想到这些，alpha心里的占有欲占了上风，罗伊斯不收下的，他偏要给出去。

阴茎被湿润柔软的口腔包裹的感觉确实很棒，莱万的口活比罗伊斯好很多，他知道怎样缓慢地舔过柱身，知道重点要停留在马眼，知道怎样避开牙齿的磕碰。很快地，罗伊斯就在莱万卖力地吞咽中射了出来。莱万满意于自己的杰作，用纸巾擦了擦嘴就想要去吻意识恍惚的小队长，而恍惚的小金毛却还在为自己没守住池城而懊恼，羞耻地用手臂遮住眼睛不敢看始作俑者那得意的笑容。于是波兰人选择吻住他手臂内侧那些夸张的纹身。  
但这些对于发情的Omega来说，还远远不够，他真正需要的是一根尺寸足够的棒状物体毫不留情地占有他的身体。莱万并不着急，他用一根手指去开拓金发男孩的身体，或急或缓慢地旋转着，模仿着抽插的动作，然后再加入一根手指，再一根。指尖轻车熟路地就找到了那一点，突然按压下去的酥麻让罗伊斯忍不住轻呼。

“是这里吧，流了好多水。”莱万一边说着一边在罗伊斯耳边呼呼气。脸上浅浅的胡茬蹭得两个人都痒痒的，汗水、体液和呼吸弄得他们的皮肤好黏。

“唔......轻一点.....轻一点。”罗伊斯小声地呜咽起来。

“马尔科，你说什么？”但alpha并不打算放过他。假意退出的手指又戳了进去，指腹上薄薄的一层茧划过柔嫩的内壁，让身下的小金毛止不住的轻颤。

“莱维，莱维.....”罗伊斯只得作罢，今晚第一次喊出了莱万的名字——只有他们两个才知道的那一个称呼。

莱万真的很乖顺的退出了沾着体液的手指，这让Omega感觉更空虚。

可怜的马尔科，本能的生理反应和个人意志似乎还在撞车，这搞得他纠结又疲惫。

AIpha还不客气地任由自己的气味充斥着整个狭小的车厢，简直是赤裸裸地引诱。

“马尔科，现在该你了吧。”alpha懒洋洋地靠坐在皮质座椅上，很有把握omega无法控制自己流水的屁股。

刚达到高潮的小队长的额头上粘着一缕一缕的金发，他狼狈不堪地爬起来，颤抖着解开了对方的裤链，分开双腿，熟练地跨坐在莱万身上。

“唔.....”刚进去了一个头，罗伊斯就被惊人的尺寸吓到了，想要退出，尽管莱万的前戏已经尽可能地温柔和体贴了，但要吞下这根阴茎还是有些困难。

“嗯........马尔科，你可以的。”刚被爽到的alpha哪里愿意让人逃走，连哄带骗地就要把小金毛摁住。

“太涨了......莱万，不行了......”罗伊斯一边呜咽着，一边缓缓地往下坐，所有感官都被放大，他甚至能感受到阴茎上的每一根血管和青筋。

莱万知道罗伊斯只是习惯性地害怕而已，其实他每次都能做得很好，就像现在那样。自己只需要好好引导他。

“马尔科，宝贝,动一动。”莱万有一下没一下地舔着罗伊斯的耳垂，眼前这个男孩是好久没带耳钉了吧，耳洞已经愈合了，只留下浅浅的凹痕。

收到鼓励的罗伊斯马上在柔情蜜意中昏了头，把头埋在莱万肩膀上，下身开始缓慢地磨蹭着。

“不行了，莱万......哈......”罗伊斯的声音忍不住拔高，惊得莱万赶紧把手指捅进了他的口腔里，让对方的呻吟都变得破碎——莱万其实并不在意，但小队长面皮薄，要是被其他人发现了就不好玩儿了。但这个举动无疑带来了更多的色情意味，罗伊斯的下半身夹着莱万的阴茎，口腔里又含着对方的手指，整个人都有种被玩弄得太过的气质。

罗伊斯的膝盖就夹在莱万的腰侧，这个体位让莱万很容易就进入得更深，不满意小金毛因体力不支或是害羞导致的消极怠工，莱万趁罗伊斯还在体验余韵时就挺起下半身一下一下地顶得更深，连带着车的座椅都嘎吱嘎吱作响。

毫无规律地猛烈撞击让小金毛忍不住啃着莱万肩膀上纠紧的肌肉呜呜地泄了身。

下车后，罗伊斯腿软到几乎没法好好走路，于是莱万只得把人裹在厚重的羽绒服里，打横抱起往公寓里面带。  
“先去洗澡好不好......太黏了，不舒服。”踢了大半场的金发男孩脸红得跟煮熟的基围虾，委屈巴巴的，声线也是软的。

“好，去洗澡。”波兰人低头吻了吻怀里人汗津津的额头，表示顺从。他不可能拒绝这样的罗伊斯，尽管alpha的本能让他其实想要在omaga身上留下自己的味道，永远也洗不掉。

莱万把人带进浴室，如同巡视自己的领地一般谨慎地观察着这个公寓里的所有细节，漱口杯和牙刷都是一人套装，客厅没有多余的拖鞋，一切都让他很满意地松了一口气。这里没有其他alpha来过的痕迹，至少短时间以内是这样的。

当他看到浴室里那瓶沐浴露是熟悉的木质香型的时候，心里有种难以压抑的隐秘快感——罗伊斯不可能忘记自己，他甚至忍不住幻想，独自一人承受发情期的omega匆匆忙忙洗完澡后，在前任的木质香气里羞耻地自慰。  
“所以，你平时会自己做吗？”莱万把沐浴露均匀地抹在男孩裸露的白皙皮肤上，手指不怀好意地掠过男孩敏感的腰窝和腿根。

“唔.....”浴缸里的罗伊斯低着头不和莱万对视。他不明白为什么波兰人非要给自己难堪，球场上也是，情场上更是——如果他们之间还有感情的话。

“你很喜欢这个味道吗？”莱万的手指划过男孩有些硬挺的乳头，来回搓揉着男孩的腿心。

“别......别玩了，莱维。”罗伊斯终于忍不住呜咽出声，“我要你操进来，就现在。”

他们在浴室里草草做了一回，多特队长被波兰人压在浴室的洗手台前，从后面进入了，一抬头就可以看见镜子里面色潮红，神色恍惚的自己。波兰人太熟悉对方体内的秘密，他坏心眼地退出一部分，硬硬地抵住对方的浑圆的臀部，再在男孩小声索求更多时猛地撞进去，顶得男孩眼泪和唾液一起溢出来。

罗伊斯并不喜欢这个姿势，很被动，甚至有点屈辱。但当波兰人从后面环绕住他，双手抚摸按压着他那因为接纳了太多精液而有些发胀的小腹时，他还是觉得温存。  
他知道莱万在期待着什么他自己也不是没有幻想过，但他还是不敢看那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

“不要进去。”他听见自己有气无力地说。他不能再由着生理本能去让步了。

当他们转战到床上的时候，小金毛已经快射不出来了。阴茎前端无意识地渗出点点清液，快感还在体内堆积。而莱万在努力酝酿着最后的冲刺，侧着进入的时候，莱万差点就没能忍住想要咬破腺体的冲动，他的头就温存地抵在罗伊斯的肩膀上，看上去，他们像是一对真正的恋人。

“不......”罗伊斯的声音不大但是很坚定。他这个人就是这样的，要做什么决定时从来不会大声昭告全世界，但他会默默地做到最好，坚持到最后。

“还要等多久呢？”莱万的声音和心一同降到了冰点。

还要等到什么时候呢，这一次是我发现你发情了，那上一次是不是别人呢？下一次又会是谁呢？

“不是现在，好吗？”不是现在，不是作为敌人的现在，不是作为偷偷见面的现在。

也许在不远的将来。


End file.
